


Drabble: Contrasts

by Lady Day (day221b)



Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day221b/pseuds/Lady%20Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study in contrasts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG (to be safe)  
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Purely done as a labor of love.  
> Warning: Spoilers for "What About Bob?" and "Soul Beneficiary"  
> Notes -- _Can be read as gen or slash_  
>  Book or TV Verse: Strictly TV Verse  
> 

The first time he dies - it’s for sacrificing others for the one he loves. When his body falls - it’s into the cold, lifeless arms of the one he’s destroyed. Darkness consumes him. Confined to his skull for eternity, he questions if his actions are worth the price he’s just paid.

\--

The second time he dies - he sacrifices himself for the one who loves him. When his body falls - it’s cradled in the warm, living arms of the one he’s saved. Light embraces him. He finds himself confined to his skull once more. There’s never any question as to the cost.  


 


End file.
